Iron Vulture: Intimate Space
by X-cessive Dominion
Summary: In an alternate universe to that of Starbound, Captain Lucian drifts through space with his ragtag crew of all different races from around the universe. But after a night of insomnia, Lucian is faced down with an intense encounter between himself and a recently liberated Simian (Apex) Officer from a dystopian colony world. Together they discover intimacy within her quarters.


. The hum of the freighter was particularly strong that night. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't go about my duties during the 'night' cycle of the ship. All I could do was wander the hallways of my magnificent grand vessel, the last of its particular kind, until my mind felt numb enough that it didn't matter if I actually slept while lying in bed. If the numbness never set it, I would be a zombie by day when everyone was up and around and my quarters would be flooded with an inconsistent flow of complaints and updates on the ship and her crew's status.

I was walking down the corridor running through the entire length of the ship. I could usually find a good napping situation in the expanded cockpit, maybe even put down a sleeping bag so I didn;t have to scrunch up into the mounted pilot's chair. But tonight not even the cockpit and it's view of the abyss made me feel comfortable enough to pass down into sleep. It had been three years since my homeworld was overtaken by the enemy and still I was unable to push out the dreams that plagued me on particularly turbulent nights on the ship. I still wish I had settled down on a barren planet. Maybe even converted the ship into a grounded base of operations. But who can say they don;t wish for a different present deep down inside.

I was rounding right around a corner at the back end of the habitat section of the freighter when a door to my left slid open. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping as the door was unlocked, set to open on sensor command rather than when the 'bell' rang and the occupant answered. I was a bit surprised to see that inside was a familiar face, a recent crew member picked up on a high temperature planet I visited during a resources run. She was a Simian- or for long, she was a Xenosimians Sapiens. Her physiology, like that of all the "Seeded Humanoids" of the galaxy, was mostly like that of other humanoids. She had the standard two arms, to legs, biradial anatomy of a humanoid. But her species was known to have maintain extremely humanoid features- that is to say she resembled the ape-like primitive ancestors of Earth's early Homosapiens. But her kind, there were far different from havement and ape-men of the halcyon era. They were often incredibly educated with an equal learning capacity to the other humanoid races. They were usually between six to six-and-a-half feet tall. And this Simian, a woman named Kyra, was no exception to the norm. She stood easily a foot over me at six feet and five inches. But regardless, she seemed to easily wrap her head around the fact that I was the captain around here despite my lacking demeanor for the position.

Kyra was on her bed as she usually was outside of active hours, her hand-feet up in the air as a book laid out on her ber pillow under a dim reading light. She turned to look back at me from her bed which was in a boxy hollow carved in the wall. She looked confused for a second as to why I was there but her face quickly lit up. Her soft, feminine features poked through the alien ape features her species was evolved with. But I couldn;t care less about her species or race. I liked her for who she was. We had gotten to know each other fairly well in our off time, taking dinners and lunches off to just talk about her adapting to life in our little space drifting community. I usually made it my mission to make new crew feel welcome, but she and I really hit it off. She had this smile to her, it was contagious. Her skin was a pale color, lightly blue tinged and smooth for a Simian. But her painted black lips and dark colored body fur and head hair framed her face up nicely enough that the lipstick never stuck out too harshly. Her eyes, dark beads of violet framed by winged eyeliner and thick lashes, glistened when she giggled in her strong, womanly voice. She bounced a little in the chest as her strong Simian muscles heaved out every bellowing folly of laughter. And her fairly wide, toned hips always served as the resping spots for her hands when she did laugh. I could still see her power stance with her thick, muscled legs shoulder-width apart at the feet even while she simply sipped a cup of morning coffee overlooking the flowing nebulous colors of cloud-space. She often wore a uniform from when she worked as a city guard on the colony we managed to smuggle her away from. It was a single piece fitted jumpsuit with metallic cuffs, knee boots, and inside lining but the rest was a dark black that allowed her to blend into the shadows whenever she liked despite the shiny chrome trim.

But now in her bed, Kyra wore a pair of sporty shorts and a long shirt that came halfway down the legs of those shorts. Her hair was a bit messy, usually she would be fiddling and patting down her bobcut to keep herself presentable. This was no doubt something she did out of habit, a fresh reminder of her recent career as Big Brother's brutalist police within her homeworld's colonial dystopia. The Conglomerate Provisional Government had trained Kyra up with a bit of a strange submissive streak. But it wasn;t a meak submission. It was the determined, disciplined submission of a trooper. And it showed in that moment when I saw her in her sleep wear as she caught herself smiling and then turned away, quickly stowing her book with a dogear to mark her spot. Kyra stood up and took on that relatively wide stance in her meager chamber hands clasped behind her back and her buxom chest puffed a bit, skin obviously bare under her sleepwear from how the cool air in her quarters made her nipples lightly poke against her shirt. But I wasn;t to distracted by the show of those nubs under her shirt. I'd showered in open stalls with half of my crew at one time before the ship had been expanded to freighter class.

"Cap'n! I hope you don't mind me being up so late. I was just-" She looked around her quarters quickly and drew my eye in along with hers to rove over the sparse but striking posters on her walls. She had countless posters from bands I'd never personally listened to, but had heard of. And there were quite a few I'd never seen before. Some were black light posters that weakly related in the faint rays of sunlight-mimicking lights that lined the edge of the floor and the walkways of the ships and it's quarters. She almost seemed suddenly embarrassed and even momentarily paralyzed by fear that I'd seen her room's decor. She looked back to me. "UH..I...spruced up, Sir!"

"Whoa there, at ease, girl!" I joked, trying to break the tension of being greeted much like a general. I waved her off as I went to move on from her chambers. "Cop a squat, get comfy. I was just passing by. And eh...we don't have restrictions on what you put on the walls here. No inspections and low expectations are our only real ruled for "sprucing up" as you put it, right?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, I just...I'm still getting used to my wriggle room onboard your ship." I stopped in the doorway as Kyra went on, I figured she had a lot more to say as she looked at me and then looked away with something else on her tongue. I waited for a moment expectantly and when Kyra noticed I was sticking around, she lit up and continued as if she'd been ordered to spill her guts. She released her tense power stance at last and sat down on the chair in the corner opposite her bunk next to a small table covered in various trinkets and pictures and books, one of which being her journal. "I know, I;m not down there anymore. I really know it now. When I was a guard, it was so tight. But now that I have all these possibilities in my freedom, I can't pick one. I feel...locked up and honestly you're the only person whose made me feel free..like, for real! I dunno, Cap...I'm probably such a weirdo, huh?"

I felt for Kyra in that moment, genuinely. I knew something was up with her, she really did have a hard time fitting in and getting to know anyone who wasn't above her in the ship's chain of command. But I couldn't have known she actually thought this deep about her problems. The worst incident she'd had was a fight on the first day, but that wasn't so bad that it ostracized her to everyone.

"So is that why you're avoiding everyone you won;t get orders from?" I asked her, hoping I wasn't too far off the mark.

"It's...part of the reason. And then there was that incident on day one...god, I still feel like an ass over it. Is that guy okay? I mean, does he..."

"Kyra, you socked a Hylotl dead in the face. I've seen civil wars between entire colonies of those fish who interacted like friends outside of battle. He's going to be fine and he understands your trials. And so do I! I mean, c'mon. Sysex let go of that attack before it was even over, and I haven't thought about it until tonight." I stepped in and I took a seat on the edge of her bed, finally settling in with her as the door slid closed and locked into the knock-and-answer mode most chambers slipped into when there were visitors in crew quarters. "Kyra...I want you to know I'm your captain, yes. but we are ALL friends here. The Avians and the Florans, the Aquatics and the Synthetics. All of the races with troubled pasts. They're all equals and we're all friends. Anyone who genuinely has a problem with that wouldn't ever make it onto this convoy."

Kyra sighed and nodded, looking back to me with understanding in her eyes. She smiled now, no lipstick on tonight. Only the stains of her daily makeup routine were left on her lips. But the effect her smile had on me was still there. She swiveled on her floor mounted chair and leaned back a bit, resting her eyes as she let out another sigh, one more of relief.

"You know, I'd been really worried about that little fishstick. I was worried I'd hurt him, but I guess I never looked for him to see if he was up and about. You know, I was kind of worried that I-" Kyra swiveled back around in her chair and a small spring inside of the chair gave way, slinging her around at the table. She fell forward over the table and knocked off her books. Her journal along with a few other books on Simian horror stories and legends fell across the ground and she wheezed as she accidentally knocked the air out of herself.

I immediately dove down on the ground as Kyra struggled out of her chair to stop me and gather the books herself only to fall short of getting to me as she finally caught her air back. I managed to pick up one of the books, her journal, and she froze solid in place as I reflexively brought it up in front of my face like I had with the other two books I'd gathered up. But the red ink in the book caught my eye. Her handwriting was kind of sloppy for a trained guard and the translator neuro-implant in my head had trouble parsing out the language at first. But in a second, my eyes which struggled to focus moments ago were dead focused on the text. While reading english might have taken a second, the information from the translated text was immediately ported into my brain through the implant. My face went cold as I realized I couldn;t take back what I had done, but then it flushed red as my brain processed the sudden blast of information. THe journal read clearly into my head as I too froze.

"...I had a dream about him again tonight. He's got this air about him. At first I thought he was insane. He dresses like a pirate magician in gym class with those shorts and that old tank top of his. He shows so much of himself and, without any fur, I can see every little muscle in his body at work when he moves. I can't stop but notice when he's hauling goods through the deck or when he's working on the bulkheads. Every flex. It's a distraction I can't afford. I've even started turning up the air conditioning just to try and chill out the ship a little more. Maybe make him layer up? I don't know. But he keeps wearing the same damn outfits. And, oh god, that "fancy" old top-hat looking thing on his head. It's like three feet tall or something. But..It kind of makes him look like...I don't know. Like those old cowboy outlaws from the ancient earth films they keep copies of in the gally. Or like some kind of big top skater punk. He's such a bum. But...I still can't get him out of my head despite all the little quirks.. He's like a wild kid and a stoic action hero from the old Propaganda all in one. He's the one who runs this place and yet it's just as sociable as it is efficient. Everyone works here without the authorities I had back home making them. It's like some ruffneck utopia for drifters...I guess that's what really sucked me in about him...and about this place. HIS place. I don't know how he does it, but he just makes me feel so...ALIVE! He's intoxicating and weird and small but...I want him. God, it makes me sick to say it, but it's a good kind of sick. Like when you eat just a little too much candy or when you run so long that you want to gag but you feel so vitalized! I'm running around in my head even when I'm trying to tense up and stay still in front of everyone. And all those lunches we have keep getting harder and harder to deal with. I can't manage myself anymore. I have to get him to make the first move soon. I have to break the captain just for one night. Please, just one night? It wouldn't be too wrong to make him a little weak if it got me just that, would it?"

I looked up at Kyra with shaky hand and she was looking at me like someone had posed a freshly stiffened corpse in a posture of hunched, tense, still panic. Her breathing was both shaky and shallow but intentionally slowed. Someway somehow she was maintaining some kind of cool through her Conglomerate training despite the obvious symptoms of shock was was only half showing. A hot blush set into her face after a moment. Kyra lashed out and ripped the book out of my grasp, looking me in the eyes for a moment as she tried to gauge me. She broke out into a full panic and shot up to her feet, tossing the book on the table behind her. As she stood abruptly, I stood too and before I knew it, she was muscling me out of the room like a frantic sort of bouncer.

"OH! P-please, you-er... You have to go now! I feel very very sick, so you should just go! I'm sorry, please just stay out of here, Captain! I'm contagious!" Kyra spoke rapidly, babbling as she shoved me out in such a ruckus that I was scared she was going to wake everyone up on her block.

I was stunned as I realized just what I had read. She felt...well, she felt a lot about me. But if I could gleam something from her, she wanted me in ways that I couldn;t have fathomed. And to thing she held it in so tightly, neatly wrapped up. If what she was was true about how she was acting, then she wasn't telling me the full truth about what she was dealing with. Or maybe she didn't realize just how deeply her feelings for me were affecting her. I know I certainly couldn;t have known until just then. But I turned back to the door and rang the bell, the sound of the door chime obviously playing in her quarters. But she ignored me. There was mostly silence on the other side of the door for a long while before Kyra told me again to leave. But...Hell, I admit I'm resistant. Maybe even annoying at times when I need to see someone through. Perhaps she didn't need me, but I needed to persist for my own sake, I suppose. It would kill me to let things go like this. I had to go sticking my neck out. I had to stick this whole thing out. With a huff, I turned around, leaning my back on the door and sliding down it to my butt. Another deep breath and I spoke again, trying to be as compelling as I could. Trying to let her know I wasn't going to turn on her over what I knew.

"Kyra...I'll be here if you change your mind... My dreams won't let me sleep either." I admitted to her before finally leaving her in quiet. The light outside her door went off after a few moments and I was left in the dark of the corridor for what felt like hours with only the path lights on the floor dimly glowing under my face past me feet. My head hung there between my knees as I sat there thinking hard about what I was going to do. Sure I'd been a pit hungry for that kind of attention like any other red blooded male, but this was an actual unintentional confession that someone else wanted me and could actually have me- or so she thought. But before I could make the decision to bow out of my persistence, the door chirped as it unlocked and went back into Knock Mode.

I climbed back up off the floor, stretching briefly as it hurt my back and tailbone a bit to sit there on the hard ground. And then I whispered out to Kyra, hoping for an answer that never came. Instead, I heard some shifting around through the door and then more silence. Then, after a few moments of nothing, there was a flick of a switch from the other side of the door and the limited glow of light within her room peeking out from under the door went out as well. I was just along in the glow of pathway lights until I decided to try fingering at the buttons next to the automatic door. It slid upen once I'd felt around enough to press the right buttons...but it was pitch black inside the chamber. All I heard as kyra's voice inviting me in gently.

"Come in...Lucian." She spoke, her voice low and calm and almost a little ashamed. I could hear her, but never could I see her in the dark. Even her path lights were out, which I didn't know was even possible. But I didn't dare to wait for her to lose nerve and close me out of the room again. I stepped inside and the auto door closed behind me with the usual light buzz of servos at work.

"K-kyra...I...I want you to know that I know about...those feelings and...I'm still okay with you. Regardless of what you decide to do about this." I swallowed the dryness in my mouth with futility. I was cracking, I was doing the very thing Kyra wanted from me. I was losing guard and I wasn't even sure why anymore. She had me off guard in my own ship and it scared me like nothing I'd encountered on other worlds. Even in the depths of ancient temples and dank caves I was somewhat less intensely frightened. But now...now I was in the safety of my home now turned against me at Kyra's whims. "Kyra, it's so dark in here, can't you turn up the lights? Please?"

"I don't want you to see me like this, Lucian. But please. Keep talking~" Her tone had definitely shifted into something I couldn't reasonably describe as anything but playful and subtly viscous in nature. She was a widow with a fly in her web. A cougar stalking circles around a mouse trapped in her cave.

"Kyra, this isn't a game. If you want to talk about this, we can talk. But I won't let this go just because you're...making me a little nervous. O-or trying to, at least!" I resisted giving too much to her. But she didn;t mind taking what I wouldn't give by force.

Kyra was somehow behind me as I worked inwards into the room, her body suddenly pressing up against me from behind, eclipsing me. Her arms wrapped over me as I gasped, holding me flush against her body from behind. I could feel her bare arms against mine now. Her fur tickled and brushed my skin as she craned her head down into the nook of my neck and shoulder. She whispered her words into my ear.

"We can talk, Lucian. We can talk as much as you want. But first, you have to stop stuttering so I can understand you. And then you'd have to become confident again so I know you're serious. And Luci?" She paused, nuzzling into my neck, putting her smell all over me, her warm face pressing against my cool, exposed skin. Her plush simian lips pecked and planted themselves all over my neck, holding me back from speaking or even thinking clearly again until she stopped. "I know I'm beyond just trying to make you weak. Or, as you put it...nervous~"

I shuddered and almost fell back against her. She had become an entirely different person. I'd only ever seen this shift in tone before in the interrogation room of a Conglomerate Camp. But I'd managed to push out those old memories of capture and escape. I had managed to forget those troubles until tonight. I felt like I couldn;t breath as she held me tight. But she never suffocated me, it was the feeling of being captures choking me every movement. And even as panic set in, there was a sickening feeling of euphoria. I wriggled and struggled in her grasp, but only half heartedly. I wanted this so bad. The man inside of me, the ancient man that more resembled a Simian than a modern human inside of my soul was screaming for more. FInally I put up enough struggle just to turn around and face Kyra in the darkness. I felt her reach back and after a small spark from the wall behind her flittered off into the darkness, the lights on the floor came on. The light was dimmer than they usually were, but I could see Kyra at last.

I almost gasped audibly from surprise, my eyes gorged on the voluptuous Simian's well exercised physique. Her shirt was on top of her shorts in a neat pile on the ground in front of the panel beside the autodoor. Her legs shifted a bit nervously, defying her show of dominance. But despite some small signs of wavering confidence, Kyra was definitely maintaining a superior's sense of control. I looked down her body as her arms now hung on my shoulders, hands locked as they hung out past the back of my neck. I couldn't help but hold tight to her hips with both hands, but I leaned back a little as my head turned down for a clear view of her bare body. Her breasts were plush and plentiful. She was a little older than myself, but she had so much more spring than wear to her body. Her stomach was sculpted and bare skinned like her breasts. But she had a faint trail of fur that slowly thickened and widened down her body from her navel, the hair thickening and becoming feathers and tufts of pubic fur crowning the ape-like womanhood hidden in the darkness between her clenched, shifting thighs under a thin, purple pair of rather comfortable looking women's undershorts. Kyra reached back towards herself, grabbing my chin and guiding my gaze back to her face. Her pert lips curled up into a smirk as she tilted her head back a little, eyes locked on my own. I knew what she was going to do before she even did it.

I pressed forward, my lips meshing against her own, her lips immediately parting slightly. I felt her tongue quickly dart along the crevice of my lips through her own. She teased me as my head rolled and tilted, trying to get more out of the passionate liplock than I could have. Kyra could feel my frustrations, my hunger for more than the plain smashing of mouths. And she delivered. Kyra opened my lips with her own and turned her head, out tongues coming together as she slipped hers into my mouth and fished my own tongue out into neutral ground with a strange degree of skill that took me back for a short moment. Her mouth tasted so incredibly natural. I could taste nuts and berries and I could taste something even more than the various foods. Something that was a bit sweet and a touch musty but definitely was not her natural breath. It was a taste I'd had in my mouth before, for sure. But it took me what felt like forever before I realized the flavor's familiarity. I pulled back and looked the Simian woman in the eyes.

"Kyra, that flavor...?" She smirked and looked down at our groin areas quickly. "...W-when did you have time to...and with who..?"

Kyra moved her other hand to my nose and the taste as joined by it's smell. Her digits were scented with rather fresh juices. She made me smell them and I couldn't help but curiously catch a whiff from those fingers every few seconds before she took them away. She slowly dipped her fingers down into her underwear, her gaze drawing mine down to watch. Ashs he pulled her underwear from her pubic mound, I could see the faint glistening moisture of her copious lubricant stringing her fur to her panty briefs. She then moved her fingers back down to her nethers and gathered a trickle of juice for a quick fingerlicking taste all to herself. The smell wafted up from down below her waist, the scent cutting through the sterile smell of the ship's interior and Kyra's cleanly chambers. It sunk deep into my nose like the smell of a dozen roses, countless scentful berries, and the usual backing of overbearing pheromones that seemingly every woman of the humanoid races bared in those heated moments of maddening sexual appetite. And heated was the keyword as the air from down below rose up to my face and seared it through the cold in the room. But it felt like just from our friction that the room was already warming up. That or Kyra suddenly liked seeing me in my hot weather gear enough to turn down the temp in her quarters.

Her arms wrapped tighter around me and suddenly she was muscling me over to the bed, her body pressed like an anaconda against mine. SHe sat me there on the bunk, one just big enough for two to kneel upright in face to face. But she had me plotte down near the edge, her knees digging in against my hips to hold me. It wasn;t like I was going anywhere, but she wasn;t doing this to hold me down, but to hold me tight. She absolutely dripped power now, her prior nervousness gone completely. I could feel her groin burning a hole into the crotch of my pants, her juices slightly wetting through her underwear onto my pants now.

"Kyra, how long has it been...?" I asked her.

"Never with someone else. Simians in the colonies...we have to be relieved of pressure...in therapy, if you will." She admitted, grinding in circles against me, her hips rolling up and down against my groin like the pedals on a bike.

"But is it going to hurt you or n-" She clapped her hand over my mouth and stifled a jerked yelp of surprise before it left my lips.

"No more questions, Lucian. It's my turn to ask questions. Shut up." She said with no lack of her government's ideals of interrogative subtlety.

With the roughness I'd expect from a woman about to drill me for answers, Kyra laid me back down onto the mattress. Her palm pushed me to the matt and I felt the air leave the vinyl-top padding as it sank into the gel cushions underneath. Her other hand reached down and undid the shorts at my waist, borderline ripping them open and forcing the zipper to tear down it's tracks. Kyra looked down as both her hands joined in under her and started at my underwear. Her fingers slipped one after another on each hand, two at a time from pinky to thumb into my waistband. Then she slowly pulled it down over the tent-baring welp of flesh pressing out against the bottom of my underwear from inside, leaving the member to fly up out of my underwear in surprising fashion. Surprising enough fashion that even Kyra wasn;t expecting to see it fly up. It had to have been seven-ish inches long, give or take. Her hands flew up away from it and to her mouth as she let out a little "oop!" noise. Then as the surprise subsided, her hands slowly drifted down to her throat, her eyes drinking it in the same way my eyes drank in hers own dimly lit form form. Her eyes half lidded as her chest heaved. Her dark colored nipples rose and fell in the darkly glow of the room, the only parsable details aside from the curve of her immaculate tits.

Her hands cupped and mashed those curves around before letting them fall out of her palm and jiggle freely. Then her hands went down the carved out features of her muscled stomach. THen her fingertips momentarily dipped into the thick fur of her lower gut and upper pubic mound...before emerging like a pack of wolves that descended on my package, wrapping around it quickly. She greedily hid it in her digits and palms like a glinting treasure, desperate to feel as it pulsed and radiated heat in waves. Her grip was actually not as rough on my cock as I thought it would be. But...there was a sort of wear to her grip, something that would've tipped me off that she was no stranger to hard work and gunplay. The way she held me, it was like I was her own little loaded gun. Something she commanded for the fear and respect of anyone who could've seen her. But somehow it was like I was dangerous to her too. She really was a stranger to this. Bust somehow she knew a lot of what to do on her own.

"Stay still now. I have this. and I have THIS." She emphasized her point by giving me a barely comfortable tight grip before taking me at the base and holding my heavy length upright.

Kyra carefully put her feet up on the bed and slowly raised up until she was squatting over my midsection, one hand coming up to grab the top edge of her bunk while the other finally left me boy to fall over against my hip for the moment. The cold was finally gone from the room and now it felt so unbelievable hot in the limited space. Her freed hand came down around behind her and I could hear her underwear band snap a few times as she tried to wriggle her fingers in. But as soon as she had hooked her two fingers in, she started pulling them down over the curve of her out-stuck ass. I couldn't see her, but from the size of those hips, I could tell even before then that she had just as much to show going as she did coming. Her underwear cam down to her knees before she began showcasing some unbelievable feats of flexibility. Her left leg bent around and then pulled flesh against her chest as she eased one leg of her underwear off with almost no effort. She was bent like half of a folding chair before she even grunted from the maneuver.

Her leg slowly traced down my body with the flexibility of a rather impared arm. But as she lowered her leg, she used the prehensile digits on her paw-like foot to scratch my side with what looked like strangely dainty, painted nails for such a rough and tumble woman. But whatever color it was supposed to be just looked like a dark blackish blue in the neon glow of the floor lights. She returned to her steady squat, her hand-like foot grabbing hold of my member, clumsily manipulating it in her lower paw undilt suddenly the end of it, the helmet, smacked to her lower lips wetly. I could hear the juices clap to my flesh and I could feel the heat of her unusually plump labia. I could feel every quiver that ran through her engorged, wrinkled lips. She wasn;t showing any nervousness, no. This was so much different. It was anticipation. The anticipation of something she'd wanted for a long time. I could see it in her eyes now that the control kink wasn;t just reflexiv. It wasn;t just coping for her. It was how she was going to stay strong through her first time, even if it wasn't going to be painful. I slowly moved my hands from either side of my head to her hips and gently, so slowly...I guided her down. She gasped as with a light plop my helmet broke the seal of her lips and gently wedged through the ever slippery entrance to her tunnel of carnal treasures.

"A-a-a-a-aaghnnnn~" A moan came from her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. It was a breathy rasp of long awaited feelings finally being delivered.

The experience left me gasping silently in the open air. It was unbelievable. Her hole wasn't conventionally virgin, but the tightness was still beyond anything I'd ever had before. Kyra's walls wrapped down around me, clenching and then pulsing open to grab up more of me as I slid her down. Her hands grabbed mine away from her slowly and she froze a moment, counting quietly. But before I could ask her what she was doing, her ass came down in all it's fur covered thickness. I groaned out loud as she fell onto my length, her walls stretching out around me.I could feel the distinct shape of her cervix even as it pressed down against the tip fo my cock. Her walls finally found themselves convulsing in waves, wringing the life out of my vital organ.

"Kyra, you-" I started.

"Shhhhhut up, just...take those hands off me! Just give me a moment..."

She moved her hands to the top rim of her bunk and held herself up off of me slowly, her voice turning to a long, low groan as the friction generated by her greedy walls holding tight to my member. I could hear the air being pulled into her around me, feel it as her tightness formed a vacuum on me only for the seal to break again around me. Even in the back of the ship with all the engines and mechanisms churning and humming somewhat loudly, IO could still hear every sloppy, wet sound of our intimate connection being worked around. And then when she had finally come to feel some comfort while moving, she shifted position again. Her handy little feet came up to my hips, grabbing them tightly while she held her full weight off of me with her hands on the top edge of the bunk.

"Now, Lucian...are you ready for the captain to take her maiden voyage? Heh...hehe...that's right, I'm the captain of this perfect human 'vessel' now~``she teased me, her smile growing crazily wide.

Kyra hadn't just become like another person anymore, she was like a different kind of creature. I could see the long fangs in her lower and upper teeth. They were like tusks in length and I was surprise I could miss such instruments of primal power before. But seeing them thrilled me. It was suddenly so apparent that she was really in control. If she wanted to swing down with that mouth of razors and tear my throat out, she could have. And that made me so much harder. The throbbing was apparent even to her. SHe looked down at me when she realized something put a kink in my rope and she smiled again, a light grunt or snarl of some kind escaping her lungs and making her tits jiggle and heave again as her chest fell. Another throb came then and she almost cackled, though by now if anyone WAS listening, they knew something was going on in the Simian's leaned down slowly, bringing her bared fangs near my neck and giving a gorilla-like grunt, her hot breath blowing out of her nose against my throat and sending a shiver up my spine. My hair was on ind as I throbbed inside of her tight, wet passage.

"You're an animal..." I rasped out as she started planting soft kisses along the side of my neck. If she'd pressed any closer up my maw, she'd have been able to take my pulse with her tongue. And maybe my blood pressure as well.

"And you're my pet, Lucian. Now all hands on deck~" She said with a light cackle. Slowly she began working her hips and mine apart and together with some help from her grip on the bunk frame. Her insides milked at me every time she pulled off of my length but they were all too eager to gape open for more of me on the way back in.

I watched as her athletic body heaved up and down, slowly taking in more and more of her features through the dark of the room and the gloomy clouding pleasure that enveloped me and dimmed my vision. I could make out one after another a litany of scars on her body. Stabs and bullet wound scars and countless whip lashes criss crossed and dotted her body like a map that marked out her lifetime. My hands slowly returned to her skin as she worked up a good rhythm on me, my fingers trading the lines that marked her skin. I couldn;t help but lightly finger at a small one just under her nipples. My eyes were finally adjusting to the light in the room by the tipe I noticed it almost perfectly traced her areola. But as I touched it, Kyra seemed to react with such intensity that I jerked my hand back. But the reaction was so priceless after the fact that it only drew my hand back in. I couldn;t help but lean up slowly, pulling off the bed that threatened to suck me just as Kyra's depths were. I leaned in, neck craning gingerly until I was just within range. And then at last I latched onto her nipple with my mouth, taking it hostage as Kyra's chest threw itself out into my face. Her tit squiched around my nose and mouth and smothered me for just a few agonizing moments. But I didn't want to breath if it meant pulling away from that softness. I pressed in more, suffocating until I had to tilt my nose out of her malleable breast flesh.

Kyra's breaths started churning out ragged and loud as I suckled her nipple hard, my hands working both breasts and her free nipple. I tweaked the other nub while my tongue circled the first in my mouth, occasionally tracing the scar under my bottom lip with my tongue to excite a shudder out of my dick-addicted monkey lover. Her dark blue areola was stiffening harder between my teeth and with a few well timed Nibbles I had her groaning loudly like my own personal toy. I could have been her pet, but with a new weakspot uncovered, I had made Kyra my own well trained dog. For the moment I felt so powerful. I could make her speak and shake with a quick suckle, smack, or nibble from my mouth. And she couldn't muster a complaint or any resistance. But the gushing moisture drizzling over my balls in a light trickle. As I sat up, Kyra had moved her paws in between my thighs and was now kneeling on my thighs with her shins. Her paws cradled my sack with dexterity I hadn;t entirely expected out of them, massaging my cum-churning gonads. Her hot insides on my rod and her hands on my balls were such an extremely unnatural and yet overwhelming sensation that I began to drown in a see of heroine-like euphoria that wrapped itself around me. It wasn't my climax but rather the start of one.

"K-kyra, I'm not going to last forever, I...I might be close soon!" I warned her. She seemed dead set on taking her time, and I wasn't going to argue with her. But with the long haul I and the crew had been on, I wasn't liable to go in for a second round without a proper sleep. And I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I knew I would.

But Kyra was a trooper, used to jumping into action at a moment;s notice. She took heed of my warning well and before I could say another word, the Simian was moving in overdrive, her hips swirling and rocking wildly as she threw her tits around and into my face over and over. Her toned shoulder and biceps rolled and flexed as her entire body worked itself over and over around on my cock. Her weight was being thrown on me so violently and so abruptly that I had been thrown back against the mattress of her bunk. Kyra was barking out ape-like bellows and grunts over and over as she seemed to amp herself up. If there was one thing of which I was certain, it was that our privacy in the locked chamber was far from guaranteed by that point. Her walls flexed and clenched on me over and over, faster and tighter waves of friction bombarded my member. Without warning, Kyra threw herself down on my member, walls quivering erratically. A hot flush of moisture leaked out down my length as she came hard, grinding over and over on me as she howled out in pleasure. But even when her orgasm slowly began to subside, things had not concluded between us. She let go of the bunk and dipped her head down so that she was still connected at the hips to me. But now she was baring over me like a primed puma ready to leap onto it's pray hips began moving again as her tongue lolled out from her thick primate lips. Her hips began bouncing on my length as she purposefully clenched herself around me, turning her body into a tool for my own pleasure and climax. Suddenly I was being trampled on by her hips, her body rushing me towards the finish line. Her juices splashed around as her lips met the base of my length so hard that I could feel my balls being squished against my thighs.

"Finish! Finish for me, Captain! You have to!" A switch had been flipped and Kyra was no longer captain but subordinate once more. "I need you to cum in me NOW!"

"F-fuck, Kyra! I-I'm trying! I-I'm almost theeere!" I groaned out as I could feel my heart racing and my skin soaking in sweat. My eyes clenched and I coulding;t help but arch my back in a powerful orgasm.

I lifted her up from the bunk and almost knocked her head to the ceiling of the alcove. I lifted her off her weight a bit as I pressed as deep into her as I could, filling kyra with a hardy spray of my built of eruption. She held on for dear life, wriggling her arms and legs around my smaller frame, weighing it back down to the bed as I finally came to rest on the mattress. As she held me close to her body, I oozed out the final few weak traces of my bygone release. For a few long moments, longer than I could recall even now, we laid there. My arms weakly wrapped around her body, holding her back against me as she held me in some sort of tactical cuddle where her legs hooked around the back of mine and her hand crisscrossed under my back, cradling my head into her neck. Our breathing gradually slowed back to normal as we came to our senses, breaking through the thick afterglow of our endeavors. In the shadow of pleasure and the dark of her quarters we laid in wait. Slowly I came to realize that I'd made a ruckus with her and as we heard footsteps in the corridor moving away from the door, me and Kyra looked to one another with shock in our faces. But in a matter of moments, it broke away into embarrassed giggling, a sort of dizziness that helped us to relax again. Maybe it was the traces of sexual delight still in our system or maybe it was the realization that the both of us needed that night more than anything at the time. But nothing could have ruined the moment for us then.

That night we slept well into the middle of the waking hours on board the freighter. And when we woke, there was no regret between us. But there had been an understanding there in those quarters. What happened there stays between us and those four walls no matter how guilty we looked and sounded. That would be our special place for some time. Outside of that room, we were captain and crew. But when the moment came over us that we would be alone behind closed doors, that chamber would become the one safe space for us in an infinite vacuum that spanned trillians upon trillions of miles. Our intimate space.


End file.
